Konoha's Warrior Angel
by bleedingroses94
Summary: Sakura is tired of being called weak and she decides to take matters into her own hands. When she leaves Konoha and meets Itachi and Kisame, will she die or will she become stronger? And what's this scroll about pink haired warior angel that Tsunade found
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1: Goodbye Konoha**_

A wind blew across Konoha, startling a pink-haired kunoichi from her thoughts.

"What are you thinking of, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since the _dobe_ is out eating ramen again, and Kakashi-sensei is reading his books again, I figured I could spar with you. Besides, I want to see how you've improved."

"_Ano…_ sure!" '_Why is Sasuke-kun paying attention to me? Has he changed?'_ Sakura asked herself.

"Let's go." Sasuke started walking to the Team7 training grounds followed by a slightly confused but intrigued Sakura.

_'Where in Kami-sama's name is he?'_ Sakura was panting as she rested on a tree branch to find Sasuke. They had been sparring for two hours and Sakura had lost sight of him for the third time.

"Looking for me, Sakura?" his voice resounded from behind her, laced with disapproval, as he pushed her forward against the tree trunk. He was holding a kunai at her neck.

"Still weak."

Those words hurt Sakura more than any jutsu. They riled her and were the most hated words she knew, along with "annoying" and "big forehead". _**How dare he! **__Still weak, Still weak._ The words kept echoing in her head as if they were mocking her. She'd had three years to work and get stronger. Yet he still called her weak. _'Konoha can do no more for me. I will leave tonight.'_

That night, Sakura packed a bag full of food and other materials she would need for her trip. She cleaned her apartment knowing full well that a prominent layer of dust would be over every item when she returned. Before she left, she left a note for Tsunade, Naruto, and all her friends.

"Halt. You shouldn't be going out of the village at night. State your name and your business," the guard cried.

_'Crap, I forgot about guards._' "It's Haruno Sakura. I've come to get some herbs for medicinal purposes that grow in the forest and can only be picked at night." _**What kind of lame excuse was that?! **_Sakura held her breath and prayed to any gods above that the guard wouldn't notice her blatantly obvious lie. It seems as though one of them decided to smile on her because this was decidedly not the sharpest shinobi in the squad.

"All right. You may pass." _**I can't believe he let us through! Baka. He's dumber than Naruto.**__ 'Naruto's not dumb, just a bit dense at times.' __**MOST of the time. **__'Whatever, Inner.'_ Sakura walked through the gates and did something the last person who made this decision did not. She glanced back at her old home and a ghost of a smile passed over her face. _'Good-bye, Konoha.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A shout out to whoever is reading this! This is my first typed up full fanfic so please review. Criticism I can handle, just tell me what needs to be done and I'll see what I can do. Just sum helpful tips:

This is set 10 months after Sasuke has come back from Orochimaru and has killed him

Sasuke stayed with Orochimaru for 2 years

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura talking**_

Emphasis

SHOUTING

_**Chapter 2:What have I done?**_

_**Next Day in the Village**_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, I know girls need their beauty sleep but I wanted to tell you the good news! Hinata-chan and I are dating! Isn't that great! Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. _Why isn't she answering?_

"Sakura-chan, are you there?" Naruto couldn't hear anything to indicate that anyone lived there.

"Sakura-chan? I'm coming in!" said a very worried Naruto.

He opened the door to see… nothing. The place was clean, but there was no Sakura-chan. _She must have left early or something._ As he turned to leave, he saw a paper on her table. It read:

_Dear Shishou, Naruto, and all of my friends,_

_I have left the village. I left because I am weak. When I am strong, I will return. It may be a while before I come back. Do not try to follow me. Naruto, I'm talking to you. I repeat, __**do not**__ try to follow me. I will hide my chakra and I fed Kakashi-sensei's dogs cheese so they can't follow my scent. Same with Akamaru. I will become strong._

_Haruno Sakura_

Naruto's mouth fell open in shock. He burst out of Sakura's house and ran to Kakashi's apartment as fast as he could, pumping chakra into his feet to go faster. He hammered on the door until Kakashi came.

"Hai, Hai. Naruto? What's going on?" he asked at the sight of Naruto's face. Naruto wordlessly handed him the note. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he read the letter.

"Kami-sama," he whispered, "Come with me Naruto. We need to tell the Hokage." He then formed the seals for a transportation jutsu. Naruto followed suit. _Baa-chan's gonna have a fit._

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the amount of papers piled around her._ I wonder if I can get Sakura and Shizune to help me._ She poured herself another cup of sake, smiling at what her student would say if she saw.

She looked up from her desk as Naruto and Kakashi burst in. She frowned. It was natural for Naruto to burst in like that, but not Kakashi. Especially when they both had serious looks on their faces.

"Nani?" she said tersely. Kakashi handed her the paper. As she read the note, her frown deepened and the annoyance in her eyes was replaced with sorry and sadness.

"What should be do, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, body tensed and ready to spring.

"We wait. We wait for her to come back. That's all. I knew she couldn't achieve her full potential here so I was going to send her on many missions to learn. But this is another way, I guess.

"Don't get me wrong, Naruto," she added, seeing the look of disbelief and fury on his face, "I'm worried about her. But if she has done as she said, we can't find her until she lets herself be found. She is a master at stealth."

"What should we tell everyone?" asked Kakashi.

"The truth. They're her friends. They deserve to now the truth." Kakashi sighed heavily and walked out the door. Naruto followed him, fists and teeth clenched. When he closed the door, Tsunade downed the bottle of sake in one drink. _I knew something was up when I won the lottery last night. I get the feeling I'm gonna need a whole lot more sake these days._

"I swear, when she comes back, I'm going to give her 10 earfuls," Naruto muttered.

"Who's the unlucky person, dobe?" **(AN/ you all can guess who this is. If you don't know, I'll give you a hint. He's a total moronic emo.)**

"Sakura."

"Sakura? What happened?" asked a bewildered **(idiotic, clueless)** Sasuke.

"Come on. Let's find the other so I can tell everyone."

"Nani? I don't believe it! Forehead Girl wouldn't do that," screeched Ino.

"Stop shouting, Ino. Besides, there's nothing we can do," stated Shikamaru.

"Gomen, Shika-kun."

"Tch. Troublesome woman," he muttered.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto in shock.

* * *

**Roses:So everyone, what do you think? tell tell tell! I'll give Gaara a cookie if you do!**

**Gaara: Please review. I really want that cookie(insert cute chibiGaara puppydog face)**

**Itachi: You know you forgot the disclaimer last chap.**

**Roses: Oh whoopsies. like i care.**

**Itachi:T.T (sigh) baka.**

**Roses: Nani!!!!!!!!!! Urusai urotondaksi (sp? im tryn to say dumbass). I soooooooo knew that. So I think I'll let Itachi (insert squeal) do the honors since I forgot**

**Itachi: Bleedingroses94(aka roses) does not-**

**Sasuke: Itachi, I will kill you (insert constipated freaky face)!**

**Roses: Sasuke grow a life and stop being emo. **

**Ino: (Gasp) Sasuke-kun would never be emo! He is my one and only love. I love you Sasuke-kun!!!**

**Roses, Itachi, Gaara, Sasuke: O.O **

**Roses: Ino... you can stop fangirling now. Its creeping me out.**

**Ino: He he... gomen. Old habits die hard.**

**Itachi: Can I pleeeease continue.**

**Roses: Please.**

**Itachi: Ehm ehm. Take 2. Bleedingroses94(aka roses) does not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, me(though she wishes she does), or any of the Naruto characters. Now... I'm bored of being with these bakas so I'm leaving. Ja.**

**Sasuke: Nooo! I must get itachi! (sasuke runs out after itachi)**

**Ino: Hey Gaara I smell cookies baking in the oven! Lets go!**

**Gaara: Really!!!!! Izu ko! Izu ko!!!!! (Gaara runs out)**

**Ino:O.o I guess this is what he's like when he's hyper. Ja!**

**Roses: I'm all alone(sniffles, tear). I guess that's my little after story party. Please review! Ja ne :) :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! sorry i'm a teensy bit late on uploading. i'm kinda bad w/ that but i'll do my best to maybe get 1 chap per week. Please R&R. I have 13 reviews so far and i'm so happy i'll give gaara chocolate chip cookies (my personal favorite)! I welcome critisisms as well as praise. I have another story in my head which is a self insert and an itachixoc. should I write it or no? please tell me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hello Everybody**

"Why do we always get the potentially dangerous missions?" whined Kisame, "Now my arm is broken, your eyes are almost blind, and we're both battered and bruised."

"Hn. Stop talking and focus on getting to the base in one piece," Itachi grunted.

After about an hour of traveling, Itachi and Kisame started to feel a chakra pattern coming from in front of them.

"It's only a sleeping kunoichi," Kisame said.

"We do need supplies," mused Itachi, "but we're in no shape to get into another fight." All of a sudden, they felt the chakras of 10 ninjas in the distance.

_**Saku-chan! You **__**need **__**to get up! There are two powerful but tired ninjas behind us and there are 10 weaker ones in front of us. **__Kay, Inner. I'm on it._

Sakura's emerald eyes snapped open as she pinpointed the chakras around her. _12 potential friends, or 12 potential foes._

"Well, well. A Konoha kunoichi. Just as we were going to raid Konoha as well. It's too bad you won't see your friends again girlie," smirked a Sound ninja as his 9 comrades surrounded her.

_Okay Sakura. Don't panic. You can panic when the two behind you start to attack. I wonder why one of them seems familiar._

As two of the ninjas charged her, Sakura jumped and caught both by the collar. Before the two ninjas could register that she had caught them, she banged their heads together. As hard as she could, she threw them in the direction away from Konoha. She smirked as she was engaged in a taijutsu fight with another ninja. She had memorized all the tenketsus and was forcing her chakra into them.

**Flashback**

"Neji? Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Sakura?" She had never asked him a favor before.

"Can you use your Byakugan to find my tenketsus and mark them with this green paint?"

"Okay… why do you want me to do that?"

"It might help me in a fight if I can close some of their chakra flow."

"Okay. Byakugan!"

She had studied and memorized them and now that hard, useless-seeming work was paying off. Another ninja flew towards Itachi and Kisame's hiding spot. The two ducked and marveled at the speed at which he was hurtling through the air.

_3 down, 7 to go._ Shuriken and kunai flew through the air toward her. Sakura smirked when she saw the thirty-odd weapons coming at her. _After dodging Sasori's million senbons, this is a breeze._

Dodging the projectiles, Sakura ran foreward and forced her chakra into the pressure points of as many ninjas as possible. Soon only one was left.

Itachi was finding it hard to mask his chakra. For a moment, he let it slip.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized Itachi's chakra pattern. _The other ninja must be his partner. What was his name? Naruto said it was a blue fish-man. Ki-Kisame. Yeah. I'll have to deal with them later. At least Inner said they're tired. I might have a chance of surviving._

With these thoughts, Sakura ran towards the remaining Sound ninja, fist ready to smash his face. A stroke of brilliance hit her and she filled her fist with chakra. _It's worth a try._

Sakura punched him in the heart instead of his face, and he fell back slowly. He had died on impact, her chakra had successfully stopped his heart.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-sama, Kisame-sama. You can come out now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Kiddies! Don't know why this is such a short chappie, but the nxt will be a LOT longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be mine!! XD insert evil laughter**

* * *

** Chap. 4: Deal**

Itachi and Kisame stepped out of their hiding spot. As he walked out, Itachi cast a genjutsu on Sakura to make them appear strong and healthy instead of battered and bruised. _She better not call my bluff. I don't have enough chakra left to fight without seriously damaging something._

Sakura looked at Itachi and saw that his finger was raised. _Kuso. I've been caught in a genjutsu. Mate…why does everything seem to be blurry? Now it's peeling away. Nani? What's going on? __**Saku-chan, remember I said they were tired? **__Of course! Itachi's genjutsu must be sucking on his already low chakra and he doesn't have enough left to power it. _

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt the genjutsu fade. _Nani? Chikusho_(sp?). _My chakra levels are too low to sustain it._

"Itachi? What's going on?" Kisame questioned.

"He's out of chakra, so his genjutsu canceled," smirked Sakura, "You're in no condition to fight yourself, Kisame. But I'll help you."

"How can a kunoichi help us?" he asked sardonically (AN/ If you don't know what this means, look it up in a dictionary.)

"I'm a medic-nin trained by Tsunade-sama. I can heal you."

"But not without a price."

"Of course."

"I knew it," Kisame muttered, "You want us to lay of the Kyuubi jinchuriki?"

"I wasn't going to say that, but that would be nice."

"So what do you want from two S-class criminals?" he asked with a dangerous smile, displaying his sharp teeth.

_Kami, he really looks like a shark. And not only his skin. _"I want the two of you to become my senseis." Kisame's mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out. Itachi raised his eyebrows and his eyes slightly widened. (AN/ Cuz MY Ita-kun is graceful unlike Kisame. No offence to Kisame though)

"Are you insane? I mean really, truly mentally debilitated," Kisame asked, "because what kind of Konoha kunoichi asks S-class Akatsuki missing-nins to become her senseis?

"A kunoichi that has been taken for granted and seen as weak."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I know it sucked. but please r and r anyways. I'm writing Chp 5 know so it'll take me a while 2 update. I've got 2 other stories in mind. One's a KakaSaku and the others a ItaxOC (me!). I'm kinda getting annoyed with this story so I'm kinda thinkin of discontinuing it. But I can finish it if peoples want me 2. Also, I'm gonna b on hiatus from now to June 25 cuz ive got finals. Stupid things. Although I do really well on tests, I hate studying and I SUCK Earth Science. ;( Demo, I'll try my best and write as much as possible! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Roses: Hello Peoples! Its bin a long time, but im finally back w/ chap 5, at least part 1 of it cuz its mad loooooong.  So anyways, for those of you who were worried about me discontinuing, thank you for your concern and I have decided not to discontinue. For some reason, my conscience keeps bothering me about it. So rejoice my readers!

Itachi: I don't forgive you for leaving this story off for so long. *insert Uchiha glare*.

Roses: Gomen, Gomen. Please forgive me? If you don't…. *insert big watery eyes*

Itachi: Must not look at the eyes, must not look at the eyes, must not….. Argh. Fine. You're forgiven.

Roses: Yayz! I love you Ita-kun!!!

Itachi: Call me that again and I'll mangekyou your ass. Anyways, Bleedingroses94 does not own Naruto. Thank god. If she did, that entire world would collapse from neglect.

Roses: Wah. Soo mean!

Itachi: Hn. As Roses has forgotten to write a disclaimer, I suppose that duty now falls to me. **Disclaimer: Bleedingroses94 does not own Naruto.** She only wishes she did. ~insert (AN: sexy, devilish) smirk~

**Chapter 5:Apprentice**

**Part 1**

"Nani?" asked Kisame.

"I want the two of you to teach me to be stronger."

"How strong do you want to get girl? You took out a platoon of Sound nins, killed Akasuna no Sasori, and you are Tsunade's apprentice."

"I want to beat his otouto and show everyone that I am not weak." Sakura jerked her head in Itachi's direction. _This must be a dream. I cannot be bargaining with the Akatsuki for my life and an apprentiship to boot!__** Cha! We're well on our way to becoming stronger!**_

"Itachi, what do you think?"

"Hn."

Sakura's eyebrow started twitching. _Don't Uchihas have a more extensive vocabulary? __**Apparently not.**_

"You heal us first. Then we'll teach you.:

"Hai."

Sakura filled her hands with green healing chakra and slowly approached Kisame. As she professionally looked over him, her eyes evaluated each cut and bruise. There were countless bruises on his shoulders, one semi-deep cut, which obviously came from a katana. And then there was his broken arm. She immediately healed his bruises and cuts. _Who is skilled enough to do this much damage? __**Maybe we should ask them to teach us instead.**__ I have two reasons why we shouldn't. 1: We're probably as strong or stronger than them. 2: They're definitely dead. __**Oh, right. **__Now can you get out of my head? __**Hmph. You're nice.**_Inner Sakura stomped off into the recesses of Sakura's mind.

Now, Sakura nervously stepped toward Itachi. He looked at her with cold, ruby eyes. Suddenly, they melted into a deep, almost warm onyx color. Sakura slightly gasped, _His eyes are beautiful!_ As Itachi slowly slid his eyes shut, he softly murmured, "Try to blind me, kunoichi, and I _will_ break your spine."

Sakura replied, "You're half blind already. And what good would it do me to blind you?"

"You were my brother's teammate." The air around them grew tense with the words Itachi didn't say.

"I'm no longer a fool pining over him. If he wants to kill you, he can do it without my help. And what makes you think I'm so easy to kill?" Sakura smirked as she slowly sent her chakra into his eyes.

They all stood in silence as Sakura finished her work.

"Arigato." The smooth, velvety (AN: totally smexy :P) voice of Itachi broke the silence, "Let's go."

They jumped into the trees and started moving at breakneck speed in a single line. Itachi was in front, Sakura next, and Kisame brought up the rear. After about two hours of traveling, a panting and worn out Sakura asked where they were going.

"You'll find out soon enough," was the gruff response from Kisame.

"And why are we going at this ridiculous pace?"

Itachi interrupted, "Your training has begun. This will increase your endurance, which seems to be one of your weak points."

The comment slightly stung the kunoichi, but she kept it bottled inside Inner Sakura. _**Sure there's room for improvement, but ya don't have to needle!**__ Urusai, Inner. He's right.. And I suppose it goes with being a sensei, which we did ask for._

When they stopped for the night, Kisame said, "Lets have the kunoichi do all shifts tonight. We haven't gotten a good nights sleep in almost a month now." Sakura narrowed her eyes as she realized Kisame's thinly veiled amusement at her new predicament while Itachi gave the idea a thought.

"Hn." Itachi walked away into the forest. When Sakura heard this, she turned to look at Kisame, who was wearing his trademark sharky grin, and inwardly groaned. _How the hell am I supposed to stay awake after running like that? __**We can take shifts with each other so we aren't tired.**__ Thanks, Inner._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ 2 hour time skip~

_**Saku-chan! Wakey, wakey! **__Five more minutes, Inner, onegai? __**Iie! I need to sleep too! It takes a lot of energy to use your body. **__Fine._

Sakura opened her eyes and instinctively did a chakra check of her surroundings, finding only two other chakra signatures besides hers. _Good._ As Sakura whiled away the last dark hours of the night, she failed to notice a pair of red eyes watching her. When the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, Itachi jumped down from the upper branches of the tree Sakura was sitting against. She immediately jumped up, but lost her balance, and fell promptly on her ass.

"Itai…" she groaned. _Thanks for warning me my legs were asleep,_ she growled at Inner Sakura, who snickered at her ungraceful position. As she looked at Itachi, she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of amusement in his ruby orbs. But the minute she blinked, it was gone, replaced once more with cold impassivity.

Roses: Hoped your liked this chappie! Itachi actually showed some expression! I really like this chapter the most because Itachi starts warming up to Sakura. I never knew how hard it was to create his persona! I mean, it's kinda like a talkative Sasuke (O.o). Yeah, really weird to write, but fun.

Itachi: I'm not a talkative Sasuke. ~insert Uchiha glare~

Roses: Hehe, gomenasai. Demo, this chapter is finally finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy. Normally I will start a story and then abandon it in the middle, but the thought of my readers getting mad at me was too much to bear. So, I'm continuing the story! My songfic is kinda weird, but I had to finish it cuz it was bugging me soooo much. I promise not to do that level of mush again. It melts my brain!


End file.
